


Study Habits

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jeff learns that Y/N and her boyfriend broke up and isn't too happy to hear the reasons why.
Relationships: Jeff Atkins & Reader
Kudos: 11





	Study Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing anything for 13 Reasons Why again after being unable to finish watching season three, but here I am.

It’s quiet, Jeff realizes half an hour into his study session with Y/N. He’s become so used to the sound of humming when he’s with her, that not hearing it feels unnerving. Glancing at the girl sitting across from him, he frowns at the expression on her face. Her lips are pulled downwards and her eyebrows drawn together. His eyes move to the notebook in front of where her hand is poised to write, to see nothing written on the page. Not a single word. 

“Are you okay?”   
“What?” She asks, looking at him.   
“Are you okay?” He repeats.   
She nods, “yeah, I’m fine.”   
“Really?” He closes the textbook in front of him. “You aren’t humming. You always hum when we study and -“ he continues before she can interrupt, “you haven’t written a single thing down and it’s been thirty minutes. Usually by now you have a paragraph written.”   
She looks away for a few seconds before looking back with a sigh. “Adam and I broke up last night.”   
“Why? I thought things were going good between you two.”   
“I did too, but I caught him sexting another girl while we were watching a movie and he didn’t exactly appreciate me breaking up with him.” She rolls up her hoodie sleeves to reveal finger shaped bruises on both of her forearms.  
Jeff winces, trying to ignore the rage filling him. How was he supposed to be able to look at Adam when he had to go to practice and resist the urge to beat him to a pulp? 

“You don’t seem to be too upset about it.”   
She shrugs, “I think the only thing that upsets me is the bruises. We weren’t actually doing good, not even okay. I think I’m still trying to process it, you know? He’s never been violent.” The last word comes out as a whisper, unsure if she can even use the word when all he did was grab her a little too tightly.  
Jeff smiles sadly at her. Knowing her well known enough, he lightens the mood. “If I punched him would that make you feel better?” He grins when she laughs.   
“No, it wouldn’t. Monty punching him on the other hand.”   
“Damn. You really want him in a world of pain. Monty hates Adam, you’d be giving the guy a death sentence.” He can’t help the small grin on his face at the thought of Monty finally beating the shit out of Adam, the boy seemed to be waiting to do it. He had never understood Monty’s hatred for the fellow baseball player, but maybe he had been onto something when he had privately protested Adam and Y/N dating.  
“More like a trip to the ER, but yeah.” 

An hour later, when Jeff’s packing up things to go to baseball practice, Y/N touches his hand before he can. “I know we joked about it earlier, but don’t tell Monty what happened with Adam. He’s looking for an excuse to beat the shit out of him and you guys need Monty on the team, this would be his last strike.”   
“I’ll try not to let it slip.” It’s the best he can promise her, since he has every intention of letting Monty know what happened.   
“Jeff.”   
He smiles, picking up his backpack. “I’ll try. See you at the game later?”   
She nods, a resigned look on her face as he turns away, as if she already knows that Monty will find out. 

Walking into the locker room, he scans it to see if Monty is in. Seeing him, he wanders over to his own locker just a few away from Monty’s. Checking to see that Adam isn’t in it yet, he nudges Zach. “Do you hear about Adam and Y/N?”   
“No, what happened?”   
He can see a few of the other guys paying attention, one of which being Monty. Whoever thought that teenage girls were the ones that gossiped had never been in a boys locker room. “She caught him sexting another girl last night, broke up with right then and there.”   
Zach winces, “Jesus. Wasn’t yesterday like their three month anniversary too?”   
“Yeah, remember how yesterday all Adam was talking about was how he was going to get laid?” Scott says, joining the conversation.   
“I don’t think that happened.”   
“That’s not the worst part though.” Jeff says, watching as everyone leans in a little. “He grabbed her, I mean he grabbed her so hard she’s got bruises on her arms.” He’s not shocked at anger on everyone’s faces at the news.

“I can’t believe our little speech didn’t get through to him.” Monty says, disbelief and anger clear on his face.   
Jeff straightens, turning to face his teammate. “What speech?”   
It’s Scott who speaks, looking a little uncomfortable. “Y/N’s kind of like the team mom, you know? She’s always got our backs and ready to help us out with homework and if we need lunch. When Adam started talking about going out with her, some of us decided to have a talk with him.”   
“Why wasn’t I invited?”   
Monty laughs, “No offense, Atkins, but it’s not like you're known for being intimidating, at least at that point. But, don’t worry. It was Zach, Scott, Aaron, Diego, and me that had a little talk with him, not that it worked I guess.”   
Jeff glances down at Monty’s fists, when his voice turns cold, unsurprised to see them in fists. “You think you can hold off from beating him until we're off school property? Y/N’s been reminding everyone that this is the last strike for you.”   
Monty smirks, and Jeff swallows at the expression on his face, but he can’t deny the part of himself that is happy to see that expression on his face. To see the boy who was known for being angry at everyone and everything willing to use that anger on someone who had hurt someone else. “I think I can manage that.”  
“I want to be there.” Aaron says, catching everyone’s attention. He never approved of violence, intimidation, yes, but violence no. Seeing their looks, he rolls his eyes. “It’s Y/N, she’s like my little sister. I can’t imagine what I’d do if someone did that to Grace.”   
“Thank god, isn’t Estella he did this too, we’d be bailing Monty out for murder.”   
Monty shrugs, unbothered. “Adams lucky that all he did was grab Y/N, otherwise I would need to be bailed out for murder charges.”   
“I can agree to that.” Zach says, a few of the other boys including Jeff responding in kind.  
Jeff goes to say something, when the locker room door opens and in comes the rest of the team and coach, Adam trailing behind everyone else, a grin on his face.

“Monty’s going to break one of his bones isn’t he?” Zach whispers.   
“Hopefully only his nose.” Jeff responds, eyeing his anger filled teammate.   
Zach groans, letting his head fall against his locker, “We all are going to have to be there aren’t we, so he doesn’t go absolute batshit?”   
“Probably, it takes at least three people to hold him back, can only imagine after just a minute, we’ll have to do just that.”  
Zach turns to eye him, “You’re too calm about this. You hate Monty’s violent outbursts.”   
“Yeah, because he’s constantly bullying kids who don’t deserve and fighting kids who can’t fight back. This is different. I’m ready to jump in and beat up Adam too, in fact I might beat Monty to it, if I see a grin on Adam’s face next time I look at him.”   
He just stares at him for a second, before declaring, “Next halloween you’re going as Captain America, Monty can go as the Hulk, and I’ll go as Iron Man.”   
“What?” Before Jeff can have Zach explain why exactly he would be Captain America, coach is yelling at them to hurry up and get dressed.


End file.
